


Of the Sun & of the Moon

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, So here they are, Someone in my friend’s server said that we should have celestial gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: She was of the sun, yet she loved a girl who basked in the moonlight.And she, despite her mother’s great night, fell for a girl who lived in the sun





	Of the Sun & of the Moon

She was bold, loud and warm. She argued with a firey passion and her brown eyes had flecks of gold that shone in her mother’s burning light. She was intelligent and witty and could retaliate every insult with some well-thought out snark. Her frame was thick and muscular, and she wasn’t shy about her flaws, rather she wore them proudly, ignoring harsh gazes of those who thought less of her for doing so. And she loved the Moon’s daughter greatly. 

And there she stood, hidden in the darkness, her own eyes hazel, her hair thick and coarse. She spoke softly but carried a silver dagger, reserved for anyone who stared at her beloved in an unsavory manner. Her frame was well built, and she grinned amongst the howls of wolves as she launched into hunts, her laugh powerful and echoing throughout the area. She longed for the Sun’s daughter, as she desired for her comforting warm embrace. 

They meet twice every 24 hours, as neither can fully live safely in the light of eachother’s mothers. Their mothers had no intention of harming them, but their bodies were just not made for those times, whether it be the Sun’s daughter, feeling as though she were slowly freezing and being blown out like a candle by the darkness of night; or it being the Moon’s daughter, feeling as though she were being burnt to ashes and blinded by the bright light. 

At dawn and at dusk, you may see them, curled up desperately in eachother’s embrace, speaking of stories no one else would understand but them. They long for an eternity together, but that eternity is a ways off. 

But for right now, they are happy as they are. 

For right now they can feel normal in the combination of two lights.


End file.
